Instant messaging (IM) refers to a service that enables sending and receiving Internet messages in real time. Appeared in 1998, IM grows to integrate more and more service systems to provide more functions than messaging, e.g., email, blog, music, video, game and searching and the like. IM is no longer a mere chatting tool, but has evolved into a comprehensive information platform for communication, information, entertainment, searching, e-commerce, cooperation within office and providing services to enterprises and so on. IM differs from e-mail in that IM communications are in real time.
The vCard (electronic business card) is a general format for personal business cards proposed by companies including Apple, IBM in 1995. A vCard includes personal information such as contact information, address and the like of a person. At present, the vCard technique is widely used in email systems. A sender of an email attaches a personal business card in the vCard format to an email to be sent, so that the receiver can obtain the vCard of the sender when the email is received and optionally click on the vCard to add the sender into the receiver's address book.